UNW PPV Revenge is Near
thumb|| Intro Triple H comes out. HHH, "Hello UNW! Tonight is Revenge is Near, the final UNW show before the special New Yaer's edition of Versus! Now, we have a great night ahead of us!" Match 1 Goldberg comes out, followed by Gillberg. The bell rings and Goldberg goes right into a Spear to Gillberg. 1 2 3! Match 2 Triple H comes out, followed by Hulk Hogan for their No DQ match. The bell rings and HHH goes right into the attack. He hits a Spear, and grabs his Sledgehammer. He hits Hogan over the head with it, and hits a Diving Elbow Drop. Hogan tries to reverse it but he can't. HHH attacks Hogan and he hits a Spinebuster. HHH grabs a chair from under the ring and hits Hogan with it, and DDTs Hogan onto the chair. 1 2 3! HHH celebrates. Match 3 Sexay Girrl comes out followed by Jack Maybeck for their Extreme Strip match for Jack's Divas Title. The bell rings and Sexay attacks Jack. Sexay dodges Jack's clothesline and pulls her shirt off. They fight to the gravy pool. Sexay dives in ad Jack can't see her, so Sexay pops up behind her and hits a rollup to take off her skirt. They move to the grease pool and Jack slips when she gets in, but she still pulls off Sexay's shirt. They move backstage, and Sexaysmashes a pie in Jack's face and pulls off her bra. They move to the Parking Lot, and Sexay puts a trash can over Jack's head and pulls off Jack's panties for the win. Winner and new Divas Champion: Sexay Girrl! Backstage Skullbreaker is putting on his wrist tape when Trish Stratus comes in. Trish, "So Breaker, I was thinking, um, maybe after the show, we co-" Kelly, "No I was going to ask him!" Breaker, "Great so you give me four ladies now? Thanks a lot UNW." Angelina Love, "Wait, no, I was going to ask him!" Breaker looks on in disbelief as three more Divas enter, and they are Velvet Sky, Lita, and Eve Torres. Breaker, "This was just supposed to be a Two on Two feud, how did it end up being eight?!" Ranger, "Next time, don't be so nice to the girls in strip poker sessions, or you'll end up with a LOT of girls like this." Breaker, "I get the message. So now there's 8 girls fighting over ME!?? How many girls are there in UNW?" Ranger, "Yes. And there's enough for me to lose track." Breaker looks with a terrified look at the fighting divas. Match 4 UNW Tag Champs Air Boom! Come out, followed by World Tag Team Champs Stone Cold and Jake Jamanki, followed by Mark Henry and Good Looks, and followed by Rey Mysterio and Sheamus. This is a four way Tag Match to unify the tag titles. The bell rings and everyone goes after Henry. Henry is taken down easily, and Rey goes for the pin. 1 2 3! Henry and Good Looks are eliminated, and the remaining three teams go at each other. Sheamus goes after Jamanki, and Evan Bourne slips out to recover. Sheamus hits a Brogue Kick to Jamanki, and Stone Cold comes in so Sheamus hits a High Cross. Sheamus pins Jamanki. 1 2 3! Jamanki and Stone Cold are eliminated, and Ranger comes out. Ranger, "To make this last bit more interesting, it will be a Tornado Tag Elimination Tables Match!" Rey Mysterio comes in, and Kofi Kingston come in, and they start to battle it out as tables are brought down to the ring. Rey hits a Bulldog on Kofi, and he hits the 619. Sheamus starts battling Evan outside of the ring. Rey sets a table up, but Kofi throws Rey on it and gets ready to put Rey through it. Rey reverses it into a neckbreaker through the table, and Kofi's eliminated. Rey sets up a second table, and he calls Sheamus over. Sheamus throws Evan into the ring and sets up for the High Cross. Sheamus hits it, sending Evan through the table to win the match for Rey and Sheamus. Match 5 Skullbreaker comes out. Breaker, "Facer, this is addressed to YOU. You and you only. Facer, we have a match in a couple of months at Slammerfest. I'd like to smash your face in right now. Which is why, tonight, I challenge you to another match, to keep us settled until Slammerfest. Whaddya say?" Facer, "Ring the bell." The bell rings and Breaker hits a DDT quickly on Facer. He taunts, and attacks Facer. Breaker hits a Nosebreaker, and follows it up with a Skullbuster. He pins. 1 2 NO! Breaker gets up, looks puzzled, and locks in the Necksnapper. Facer quickly taps. Winner: Skullbreaker! Breaker, "See, Facer? You could never beat me. I'm the oldest, you're the YOUNGEST!" Match 6 Chris Benoit comes out, followed by Santino Marella. The bell rings and Chris goes after Santino. Santino dodges a DDT, and hits a Clothesline. He hits the Headbutt, and sets up for the Cobra. The Cobra connects, and Santino pins. 1 2 NO! Benoit gets out at 2 and a half. Benoit gets up as Santino is in disbelief someone kicked out of the Cobra. Santino turns around into a Wild Bomb from Benoit, followed by a Crippler Crossface. Santino taps. Winner: Chris Benoit! Benoit celebrates with his UNW Title. Backstage Breaker is walking along the halls when Facer attacks him. Facer, "You want to win? I'll give you a match you can lose. You against me at the New Year's Edition of Versus. Be there." Main Event The Rock comes out. Kurt Angle stands at the ramp. Angle, "Rock, you don't deserve a title shot." Rock, "Well, whether I deserve one or not, you're getting your ass down here in the ring or the Rock will come to you!" Angle, "Oh, Rock, you never-" Rock, "Oh, Rocky, you always deserved a title shot at my World Heavyweight Title." Angle, "That's not what I was going to-" Rock, "That's what I was going to say, Rock, you're right." Angle, "Ring the bell." The bell rings and Rock starts taunting Angle. Angle tries to hit a Clothesline but Rock reverses it into a Rock Bottom. 1 2 3! Rock holds up his new World Heavyweight Championship. Angle, "Hold on Rock. I'm using my rematch clause RIGHT NOW." John Findoma comes out. Findoma, "Oh yeah? What about MY rematch clause? I'm invoking it RIGHT NOW too." The bell rings and Angle and Findoma team up on Rock to send him flying out of the ring into a table Findoma set up before the match. Findoma attacks Angle, and hits a quick Finnish(DDT into a Camel Clutch). Rock comes back in and hits a Rock Bottom on Findoma. 1 2 3! Rock celebrates with his UNW World Championship as Revenge Is Near goes off the air.